The Vampire, The Human, and The Shapeshifter
by Tunc Altair 000
Summary: This takes place after Edward left Bella. From his POV along with other members of the Cullen family and how they all deal with loosing Bella. Later while tracking Victoria Edward meets Jesse Tuck and Cody Alejo Lilith. Together they track Victoria while the Cullen deal with Edward"s absence What about Bella, dose she get tuned into a vampire, will she and Edward ever be reunited
1. Chapter One Dreaded Day

**Letter to the readers. this is a fan fiction story I had. It takes place in new moon after Edward leaves is his POV of New Moon,along with several of Alice's, Esme's ,and other members of the Cullen on how he dealt with loosing Bella. Later While Edward is tracking Victoria he meets Jesse Tuck and Cody Alejo Lilith. Together they track Victoria. Meanwhile the Cullen family has been struggling with their own problems. What about Bella? Dose she get turned into a vampire? What dose Edward do when he thinks she is dead?Will they ever be reunited? Read on and find Out.**

Chapter One Intro

Edward's POV

This was it. The day I had been dreading for my entire existence . The day to say good-bye to Bella. After the birthday party incident I had decided to leave Bella. With my presence taken away from her she could have a normal life, a life that evolved no vampires. She would move on from me eventually Now she could date someone normal, someone who couldn't be around her and have desire to drink her blood. Plenty of boys were waiting for the opportunity for us to break up and Bella become one of their girlfriends. Once I was gone I bet that word would go around that Cullen was gone and once again she would be asked if she would out with them. For Bella's sake of moving on I hoped that she would at least give them a chance.

Alice had tried to talk me out of leaving Bella but after seeing that I was not changing my mind she was utterly convince that it would not be long until I came back, begging Bella to take me back or forgive me. And when that happened Alice would be right on my heals. I knew it was going to be a struggle to stay away. I could't the first time but I would have to it was in order to protect Bella, as long as she was safe I could deal with my heartbreak and loneliness.

These last few days have been nothing but torture To make the clean break I decide to distance myself from Bella. It would make the clean break easier. Bella could see that something was wrong, of course she could she noticed everything. Well this is the third day if I don't leave now I never may be able to. Here goose nothing.


	2. Chapter Two Good Bye Bella

Chapter Two Good Bye Bella

Edward's pov

After school I walked Bella to her truck. "Do you mind if I come over" I asked." Of course not" Bella replied."Now" I said. "Sure came her even but slightly urgent voice. " I was just going to drop a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way.I'll meet you there".

I looked at the envelope probably containing some of the pictures that Bella had taken. If so then I would need to remove the ones of me and my family. Removing possessions that we may have given her of may contain memories of us were part of my clean break plan. I reached over and snatched the envelope from the car seat. I'll do it" I said "and I will still beat you there. I smiled her favorite smile that I knew Bella loved. But this smile was different though, this was the last crooked grin of mine that she may see.

"Okay" Bella agreed though probably sensing that something was about to happen, did not smile back. I shut the car door and walked to my Volvo. While driving to the mailbox I pondered what I was going to say. Somewhere in the speech I would have to convince Bella that I did not want her. The worst of the lies that I have told in my existence I would have to tell her that we were leaving. She of course would want to come, but that is when I would have to convince Bella that I did not want her. I was at the mailbox, at vampire speed I quickly searched the enveloper removing any thing that had to do with me. After mailing the letter I drove at my normal speed to Bella's house.

I was right I still beat her,but I could hear her truck coming That old hunk of metal had better take car of my Bella. My Bella I scolded myself. She will soon not be yours. After this you will spend eternity alone. Bella was the only one who had touched my heart. She may not know it but I would never stop loving her. There was no time to grieve now. Bella's truck was pulling up. As Bella's truck pulled up I got out of my car and opened the truck door for her. " Come for a walk with me" I said taking her hand. When Bella did not object I lead her to far side of the yard, to the edge of the forest.

Leaning against a tree I waited for Bella to say something. " Okay lets talk" Bella said in the tiger-kitten voice that I loved. I inhaled deeply, deciding what to say. "Bella we're leaving" I said. Confusion swept over her face. "Why now". "Another year" Bella answered. "Bella it's time how much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barley pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty three now. We would have to start over regardless. Bella still looked confused, trying to process what I was saying.

" When you say we" Bella whispered. "I mean my family and myself" was my only response Not you Bella not my angle. Bella was shaking her head back and fourth, trying to clear it of confusion I guessed I patiently waited for Bella to speak again. "Okay" she said "I'll come with you". I expected this but tried to argue. "You can't Bella. Where we're going, it's not the right place for you". "Where you are is the right place for me" Bella argued back. "I'm not good for you Bella" I said. " Don't be ridiculous she begged me "You are the very best part of my life". I was never happy with out her. I must remain composed enough to go though with this.

"My world is not for you" I replied thinking of the indecent with Jasper, and James tracking Bella. "What happened with Jasper that was nothing Edward nothing" Bella said voice raising a little with each word. Jasper was part of my family, he was part of my world, my whole family was and look at what happened with just a little paper cut. "You're right" I agreed "It is exactly what was to be expected". Bella understood that I was leaving and she was not. "You promised! In phoenix you promised that you would stay" "As long as that was best for you" I said ignoring the promises that I had made to her in the hospital room.

"No" Bella shouted "This is about my soul isn't it. Carlisle told me about that and I don't care. You can have my soul. I don't want it without you. It's already yours." She didn't understand that such a beautiful creature like her was to good for me, to good to spend eternity as a soulless monster that has to feed off of blood. I turned on my expressionless face and taking a deep breath in I looked her in the eyes and said "Bella I don't want you to come with me". I spoke these painful heartbreaking words to my angle, slow and clear. I watched her reaction to my lie. Her eyes widened with realization at what I had said. "You don't want me" she choked out. "No" was my only reply. Bella's eyes searched mine, looking for something anything that may give her proof that I was lying. Finding nothing she calmly spoke " Well this changes things" Unable to meet her gaze I stared at the trees behind her.

"Of course I'll always love you in a way but what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change, because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not.I'm not human" I had composes myself enough to look at her again. "I've let this go on to long and I'm sorry for that. "Don't" Bella said her voice barley above a whisper "Don't do this" she begged me. I was starting to fall apart had had to get this finished fast. "Your not good for me Bella" Liar I accused myself she was too good for me. Bella was starting to belive that I didn't want her and maybe never loved her. How could she believe this? I had told her countless times that I loved her. "If that is what you want" she said. All I could do is nod.

"I would like to ask you a one favor though if that's not to much" I asked. Hope flashed across Bella's face and sorrow overtook mine. In seconds though I got my expression under control. I ordered with my voice but pleaded her with my eyes "Don't do anything reckless or stupid". I could bare separation for Bella but I could not bare it when she no longer walked this earth. "Do you understand what I'm saying" I asked. All she did was nod. I had to make her promise to keep herself safe. Bella was my everything and without her I lost myself. I was always there physically but mental I was not. Without Bella I was just a dead vampire with no purpose to live. As long as Bella was alive I could survive.

I told her "I'm thinking of Charlie of course" I said "He needs you take care of yourself for him. "I will" Bella promised. I relaxed, she was safe now it was my turn. " I will make you a promise in return" I said. "This will be the last time you see me. I won't come back, I won't put you through anything like this again You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like I never existed. She was very fortunate that she was human, she would forget, but I was a vampire and would never forget. "Don't worry" I told Bella "Your human, your memory is no more that a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind". "And your memories Bella asked, her heart pounding in her chest. "Well" I replied I won't forget but my kind we're very easily distracted. I forced a smile. "That's everything I suppose, we won't bother you again. Bella noticed the we part.

"Alice isn't cumming back" Bella asked. "No" I replied "They are all gone. I stayed behind to tell you good bye". "Alice is gone" Bella repeated disbelief filling her voice. "She wanted to say good bye but I convinced her that a clean break was better for you. I felt guilt rise in my chest. I had taken away my angle's best friend. I couldn't take it any longer. "Good bye Bella" I said. In my head I added Good bye my only love, angle, and reason for existence I am doing this to protect you. I will miss you and may be never happy again but for you sake I hope you move on.

"Wait" Bella called out reaching for me. I pined her wrists against her side. I had to kiss her one last time. I kissed her forehead inhaled her lovely scent for the last time, whispered "Take care of yourself" and ran as fast as I could. Only now I was grateful that I could not read her mind.

**Note: I don't own anything .**


	3. Chapter Three Removing Evidence

**Edward's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could. If I turned and looked in to Bella's eyes I knew I would not be able to leave. In Bella's eyes I would see betrayal and heartbreak. _Oh Bella_ I thought _How could you believe e so easily, after all the times I told you I love you. How could you believe me so_ _fast. _I pushed myself faster, determined to get away for the heart breaking see that had just happened. I needed to go back to Bella's room though and remove all evidence of my family and I.

Turning around I raced to her house. While running to the house I heard what sounded like a human, a very clumsy one was trying to get though the forest. _Could Bella be trying to follow me? Why? We both know that she is a danger magnet and anything could happen to her. _Fighting my protective instincts to make sure that Bella was safe I continued to run to the house. _Bella may give up _I told myself. _Just in case though I had better write a not to Charlie._

After unlocking the front door with the key I wrote a note to Charlie. _Gone for a walk with Edward. _I had become very good a imitating Bella's messy handwriting. I put the note in a place where I hoped Charlie would find it. The kitchen fridge. _Now Bella's room. _In Bella's room I stared at the bed for a second. _Oh how I loved the nights on that bed, holding and watching Bella sleep. I would miss those night with Bella. I would miss everything about Bella. Focus _I said to myself. Remove evidence. I took the birthday presents that we had given Bella. _Now for the Pictures. _Taking the pictures from the book that contained me and family. I would keep the ones that contained pictures of Bella and I. _Why had Bella folded the picture ? _I guess I will never know. Well I have gotten everything. Time to leave.

Halfway across the room I realized that I couldn't do it. I had to leave something with Bella. Looking around I decided to pried up a lose floorboard and leave the stuff under it. I knew that this was childish and I hoped that maybe Bella would find them.

Leaping out the window and closing it I climbed in to my Volvo. Pressing down hard on to the accelerator pedal I pulled onto the road and drove off. Leaving behind the town and the person it contained. The person who had changed my world and made me happy and whole. With that I drove away. Heartbroken and already beginning to mourn for my love, Isabella Swan.

**I hope that you like this so far and I do not own this.**


	4. Chapter Four Rainy Tears and Sorrow

**Chapter Four Rainy Tears and Sorrow**

**Edward's pov**

My family had agreed to meet up in Alaska and stay with the Denali cover until we decided where to move to. It was going to be difficult to live without Bella but I would manage. It was once again going to be hard with three pairs of lovers, it was bearable before, but now I have felt love and never will have it again. I hoped my family would understand my loss and give me space. All of them except for Rosalie will try to comfort me and give their sympathy but I deserved to suffer. Suffer for what I have done to Bella. I was a monster and deserved to be treated like one.

_Darn it_ I mentally hissed _almost_ _out of gas again. _I wanted to keep driving and face my family, get that over with and find the nearest corner and curl up in to a ball in it. I drove in to a town. I guessed I was close to Alaska by the scenery but what this town was I did not know. But it seamed everywhere I looked there was love. Couples held hands, others kissed, some simple embraced, but to me each touch was like a painful stab in to my heart. Along with sorrow, anger, and hopelessness. I knew that I was jealous of these humans. They had a whole life ahead of them,a life of love. Where as I had an eternity alone. I drove to the nearest gas station I could find. Since it was cloudy and would probably rain later I did not have to worry about me sparkling in the sun. I stared off in to space wondering what Bella was doing. By this time I bet that she had gone home. I hoped that she was alright. _Of course she would not be alright. I just broke her trust and love and here I am wondering if she is alright?_ I would truly hate myself for this for the rest of eternity. But Bella would move on. She may be sad but she will make an effort to move on and be safe. Bella did not like to show weakness, and be in the spot light. To avoid this she will move on and forget about me. Poor Bella though our breakup would be the gossip of Forks for the next few days, weeks, even a couple of months. Bella just had to move on. Without us vampires in her life she could now live a normal._ This is to protect Bella, this is the right thing to d_o. But my heart disagreed.

_Yes gas tank is to go. _Before leaving though I checked all of the minds around me to make sure that nobody knew I was a vampire.

_ Work __is almost over _one person though._ What should I have chips or a drink, only enough money for one_ someone else thought._ I wonder if that boy over there is okay, he looks like he just broke up with someone, or something like that, maybe I should go talk to him. _This got my attention. Did I really look that bad, was it that obvious? I looked around trying to find the owner of the mind that I had heard. When I found the person who I had been listening to I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut. The girl who I had been listening to looked just like Bella. The fashion sense, color of hair and eyes, pale skin, she even smelled like strawberries.

_He is looking at me , now might be a good time to talk to him. _That was it. I had to leave. It was hard enough keeping it together and remaining composed but seeing this girl that looked like Bella was too much. I did the only thing that I could think of. I jumped into the car, stepped on the accelerator pedal, and drove away like the coward I was. _That was odd_ _I guess he was in a hurry_ she though.

I drove out town as fast I could without a cop pulling me over. I drove as fast as I could not planning on going anywhere but just getting away. I turned on to a road that looked like it lead into the forest Now sooner was it in the trees then I was turning off the engine and opening the door.

Slamming it shut I sprinted in to the woods. I ran as fast as I could, but this time I stumbled on tree roots, ran into young trees. I began to tire my side aching and lungs screaming for more air._ Impossible I'm a vampire, I can't get tired. _

But when I ran down a hill, and ended up curling into a ball a the base I knew that I could not go any father. I curled into a ball, on my side, and sobbed. I was tired, and winded from running. I sobbed and cried. Howling in grief and heartbreak. Thunder sounded close to were I was and rain began to fall. Some rain began to fall on to me. The rain that fell on my face replaced the tears that I could not produce. The ground that I had been curled up on was now muddy. That did not matter though. Nothing did. I let out the emotions that that I had been feeling for the past few days. I felt like someone was driving a knife in to my chest. Again and again. _Oh how do humans deal with this?_ I prayed and hoped that Bella was not in this pain. I don't know how long I lay there but eventually the pain in my chest dulled , leaving behind a numb, lifeless feeling behind.

The rain had stopped but I did not get up. Why should I? So instead I lay on the cold, muddy, ground. I rolled on to my back to gaze at the sky. But it was a dark moonless night tonight. That was like me. There was no beauty or light in my life now. With that I closed my eyes and let the misery have me.

**Okay so poor Edward is feeling the human emotions of heartbreak. The girl that he saw in the town in Alaska will not be important later on. Please review. The next chapter is in his family's pov.**


End file.
